Dark SilkRedo!
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: What if Kuwabara had a twin sister? What if she were with him and the gang on all of their missions? And who is she crushing on? The raven haired spirit detective or the red haired ex thief? Begins after the Genkai Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So…Even though I know I shouldn't do this…I'm going to anyway….so please forgive me for this. Anyway, Ayaka Kuwabara is Kazuma Kuwabara's twin sis. Unlike her baka brother though, she is intelligent, pretty but has pretty weak Rekei…so yeah. Will she end up with Kurama or Yusuke? I haven't decided….also. Keiko Yukimura DOES NOT exist in my story because she's whiny and I hate her. That is all. **

"I am so bored." a large, red haired man whined to the raven haired girl next to him.

"Then study, Kazu. Don't you have a test tomorrow?" she replied.

"Yeah, but it's in maths and I don't understand it!"

"Well if you stopped whining and actually looked over the course material then you would understand it."

"But, Aya…"

"SHUT UP, KAZUMA!" an older girl shouted from somewhere else in the apartment.

Kazuma Kuwabara slouched in his seat. Ever since Yusuke Urameshi, his long time rival, had won Master Genkai's tournament, the raven haired boy had been training. Kazuma, always trying to defeat Yusuke, was bored and his only solution was to harass his twin sister, Ayaka.

"I can't take this. Hey, Shizuru! I'm going out!"

"Be back by dinner!"

"Will do!"

Ayaka Kuwabara was 14 years old and hated fighting (unlike her twin). As she walked towards the park in the brisk September air, her black curls fanned out behind her as the wind tossed them lightly. Aya's mind was focused on the music entering her ears through her headphones rather than the surrounding area, so it was no surprise when she ran into someone and fell down. Rising, she removed the headphones from her ears and looked up, her golden eyes meeting emerald orbs.

"I'm terribly sorry." she said, bowing low as an apologize.

"It's quite alright, miss. I'm afraid I was not looking at my surroundings either." said a calm voice.

Aya looked up and saw the reddest, prettiest hair of any man on Earth and a soothing smile. But Aya thought she saw something hidden within the man's green orbs.

"My name's Ayaka Kuwabara. Aya for short."

"Hello, Aya. My name is Suichi Minamino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suichi."

The two stood there awkwardly, Shuichi studying a plant and Ayaka looking at the ground.

"So, uh, I should be going." Aya said, looking back up into the boy's emerald green eyes.

"Of course. Would you like for me to escort you home?"

"That won't be necessary. I just live about two blocks away."

"Oh. Of course. Be careful on your way home."

"You as well. Uh, there's just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to attend Mieou Academy? It's just that there's a boy there that everyone talks about and you kind of match his description."

Suichi chuckled.

"Yes. I suppose if you attend Meiou then you would have heard of me. I hope everything is good."

"All I hear from your fan girls is that you're mysterious, good looking, and soooo intelligent. To be honest, I find it annoying. Now ten, I really must be going home. Goodbye, Suichi."

And with that, Aya turned and left, leaving behind a very amused red-head.

**KRRR: So…better? Worse? Eh…oh well…**


	2. Chapter 2

Aya was walking home two days later from orchestra practice when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ayaka Kuwabara. I'd recognizing that fine ass anywhere."

"Yusuke Urameshi! You perv!" Aya shouted, turning around and glaring at the raven haired teen.

Yusuke merely chuckled as he walked up to her.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a twist, Aya. How's that ape of a brother of yours?"

"Fine, I suppose. He's been absolutely bored since you've been training."

Aya and Yusuke walked side by side, Yusuke's hands behind his head and Aya's holding onto her violin.

"So what's new with you? You got a boyfriend?"

"Don't be stupid, Yusuke. You know that Kazuma would kill any guy who he thought had any intention of dating me."

"Yeah I know. I just want to be there when he does!"

Yusuke's bright smile surprised Aya. Sure she had seen him smile and laugh, but very few of those seemed to be out of genuine joy. Aya smiled softly.

"Yes, I suppose you would. Hey, Yusuke."

"Mhm?"

"How was-"

Before Aya could say anything else, she was interrupted by her stupid brother.

"URAMESHI? When did you get back in town?"

"Just a few minutes ago. You would know if you bothered to walk your pacifist sister home form school. I mean c'mon, Kuwabara, even you aren't dumb enough to allow your smoking hot little sister to walk home by herself."

"Hey, don't call my little sister "hot", Urameshi. I don't like it and think it's degrading."

Aya rolled her eyes as the two fought; it was just her luck that she had to get a "chivalrous" big brother.

"I'm just sayin' that for all your crap about being a gentleman and protecting women, you can't even manage to walk your own twin home from her super smart school."

"HEY! How bout you two shut up and we go get some ice cream?" Aya shouted, attempting to calm the two.

"Yeah okay."

"I'm in if your brother's buying."

"What?"

Yusuke snickered and Aya sighed. Between those two, it was a wonder she was still sane.

-Spirit World-

"OGRE! WHERE ARE THOSE FILES!"

"R-right here, sir."

"Ah, thank you, Ogre."

As Koenma leafed trough the file, George the ogre couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, what is so important about those files?"

Koenma sighed.

"If you must know, ogre, one file is that of Ayaka Kuwabara, a good friend of Yusuke's."

"And the other?"

"The file of a long dead Raven clan princess, Kira Kinu. Supposedly, she was promised reincarnation if, and only if, something was threatening the barrier between the Demon and Human worlds. If Kira has been reborn, which I suspect she has, it has to be Ayaka Kuwabara."

"But why do you suspect her, Koenma, sir?"

"She looks too much like the late Princess Kira Kinu for it to be a coincidence. Plus I checked the records for the year that both of the Kuwabara's were born and their mother should have had only one child."

"So what are we going to do, sir?"

"Keep a close eye on her."

-Back in Human World-

"So, Yusuke, you should come to my concert. I have three solos."

"That's great, Aya. At least one of you has talent."

"Shut up, Urameshi! I've got talent!"

"Kazuma's right. His sixth sense is pretty amazing."

The trio walked down the street after having finished their ice cream cones. Aya was walking ahead of Kuwabara and Yusuke. While she was blissfully humming a song, Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara,

"We're being followed."

"I know. What should we do? We can't fight them with Aya around."

"Tell her you left a book in your locker at school. Give her the number and combination. Once she's gone we'll make our move."

"Gotcha. Hey, Aya."

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"I just remembered that I left my history book at school. Could you do me a favor and go get it? Here's the number and combination."

"And why can't you go get it?"

"Because they'll let someone from Meiou Academy in after hours, that's why. Please, Aya?"

"Fine, but you owe me." the raven-haired girl said, before rushing off towards Sarayashiki.

Due to her lack of a sixth sense, Aya failed to notice the people following her to the school. Fortunately for her, someone was looking out for her.

Kurama watched his classmate as she strode purposely to her brother's school. He had had no idea that she knew Yusuke, only that she was in danger. With a quick flash, Kurama summoned his rose whip and knocked out the men following Aya before killing the demons tat had taken over their bodies. Quickly, he raced off to meet Hiei at their rendezvous point and together, the two stepped through the portal to help save Mushiori City and Aya.

**KRRR: Soooo….not much I can say. Hope you liked it! Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

-Demon World-

"Dammit! There are too many of em!" Yusuke shouted as he punched another demon.

Suddenly, two of the demons broke ranks and attacked their allies, confusing the hell out of Yusuke and Kuwabara. As soon as the battle was over, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as the two "traitors" removed their cloaks.

"Kurama! Hiei! Man it's great to see you two! What are you doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed, rushing over to the two demons.

Kurama, the red head, smiled politely before replying.

"To assist you, Yusuke. Koenma has placed us on parole. We'll help you on cases and slowly repay our debt to society. Think of it as community service."

"That's great! Oh yeah. Kurama, Hiei. This is Kuwabara. Kuwabara, the red head is Kurama and Shorty over there is Hiei."

"Hn."

"Kuwabara? As in Ayaka Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, looking curiously at the red head.

"Uh, yeah. She's my little sister."

"You must be proud. It isn't everyday that a person is both intelligent and beautiful."

As soon as Kurama made that statement, Yusuke felt a pang in his chest. He had known Aya and her brother since they were five. She had always been cute but somewhat stoic. This was the second time in less than a year that Yusuke had heard someone call her beautiful. The first had been when Hiei had kidnapped her.

-Flashback-

"_Yusuke. There's one more thing that I have to tell you." Botan said seriously as she ran alongside Yusuke._

"_What is it, Botan? Can't you see I'm trying to get to this guy?"_

"_He has Aya. Apparently, he's been following her with his Jagan eye."_

_Yusuke stopped running and looked at the Grim Reaper._

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Dammit! He better not have done anything to her!"_

_With that, the two took off again, running in the direction of a group of warehouses. After they arrived, Hiei had appeared with a smirk on his face and Aya behind him being held by two minions._

"_Let her go, bastard! I brought the two artifacts!"_

"_Hn. So you did. Now hand them over and you'll get the girl back."_

_Yusuke did as Hiei commanded and as soon as Aya was back in his arms he handed her to Botan._

"_Will she be all right?"_

"_I'm….not sure. He's cut her with the sword."_

"_He what?"_

"_Cut her with the sword. I'm afraid that Aya may very well turn into a demon."_

"_Isn't there anything you can do?"_

"_I can try to stall the process long enough for you to defeat Hiei and get the antidote that's in the hilt of the sword."_

"_Right." Yusuke said before rushing towards the little demon. _

_During the fight, as Yusuke recovered from a punch that Hiei delt, the three-eyed demon smirked. _

"_You know, Detective, for a hero you sure are doing a shoddy job. Perhaps after you die I'll make your little girlfriend my pet. By human standards she is beautiful."_

"_Aya's a person, you freak! Not some animal you can cage and use for your own purposes!" Yusuke shouted before rushing in for another (failed) attack. _

_Several minutes later, when Yusuke was tied up and positive that he was going to die, Kurama came out of no where and took the blow from the sword. In a moment of confusion, Hiei was blinded and Yusuke took the initiative and managed to defeat in time to save Aya._

-End Flashback-

"-meshi. URAMESHI!"

"WHAT?"

"Geeze, am, you were spacing on out us. What, were you picturing Miss November again?"

"No, I was thinking about your cute little sister."

"What? Aya isn't just some chick you can use for your perverted little dreams!"

Yusuke didn't bother trying to correct him. As soon as the words left Kuwabara's mouth, Hiei instantly retorted.

"Hn. Moron. Any sister of yours probably isn't worth fantasizing about."

"You take that back, Shorty! My little sister is really cute!"

"By your standards, it probably isn't saying much."

"Why you…"

"Hiei. Save the fighting for after the mission." Kurama said.  
"Hn. Whatever."

**KRRR: Hey! So this was actually supposed to be longer but I decided to put it in two parts. Part two will be out tomorrow (hopefully). **


	4. Chapter 4

Aya didn't know how she came to be standing next to the blue haired reaper. It was all very strange to her, and yet at the same time it wasn't. The last (sane) thing she remembered was arriving at the school and speaking to a rather rude teacher, Iwamoto. He allowed her to go to Kuwabara's locker and retrieve the boy's history book, but only if she did so quickly and efficiently. She promised and made her way to her twin's locker. Besides the two month old sandwich that had molded and, consequently, caused the hallway to smell, Kazuma's locker was actually pretty tidy, the books stacked by subject, with history third from the bottom. Aya quickly grabbed the book and when she slammed the locker closed, Iwamoto's face was right in front of her. Screaming, she accidentally dropped the history book and was about to run off before Iwamoto fell to the floor. Looking up, Aya saw a rather pretty girl with blue hair and pink eyes towering over Iwamoto with a baseball bat.

"Come on. We don't have anytime to just stand around." The girl said, grabbing her hand and dragging poor Aya down the hallway as several other teachers advanced upon them.

As the girls fled, Aya could hear one word, "Kill".

"What's going? Who are you?" she asked, following the blue-haired woman into a nearby classroom.

Instead of answering Aya, which was the polite thing to do, the girl pulled out a compact mirror and began speaking into it.

"Yusuke, I've got Aya."

"Y-YUSUKE?" the raven-haired girl screeched. "You're talking to YUSUKE? Where is he? I'd like to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Although she couldn't see him since she was watching the door, Aya still heard Yusuke's voice.

"Calm down, Aya. Geeze, Kuwabara, I don't think you have to worry about anyone thinking that your sister is cute."

"Kazuma's there too? If this is some sick joke-"

"It isn't a joke, Aya. Listen, I'll explain what's going on later. For now, just listen to me. Botan is going to take care of you while we take care of things here." Kazuma said, his voice enveloping her and encouraging her regardless of his absence.

"We?" Aya asked, raising a speculative eyebrow despite the fact that her twin couldn't see her.

"Yes, we. Yuske, myself and two other people. Don't worry, Aya. We'll be fine."

"You better come home in one piece."

"Will do, sis. I'll see you when we get back."

And with that, communication between them was lost. Aya sighed, thoroughly confused and more than a little upset that Yusuke and Kazuma weren't telling her what was going on. However, now wasn't the time to be upset with that. The crazy teachers of Sariashiki Junior High were getting closer to where she and Botan were hiding.

"So what do we do?" Aya asked, turning her head to look at Botan.

The blue-haired girl thought for a moment before striking up an idea.

"Let me see your scarf."

Though skeptical of losing part of her uniform, Aya swiftly untied her scarf and handed it to Botan, who placed it in between the closet doors.

"Grab a broom and hide behind the curtains. Quickly now."

Wasting no time, the two girls each grabbed a cleaning supply and waited. It wasn't long before they could hear the zombie-like sound.

"Kiiiillll. KIIIIILLLLL. **KIIIILLLL!" **

The door opened and both of the girls held their breaths, neither wanting to give away their positions. The teachers took the bait and advanced to the closet, surprised to find, not their prey, but a teaching supplies. With a loud battle cry, the girls jumped out from their hiding places and began attacking the poor teachers. Botan would kill the insects as Aya rendered the attackers unconscious. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes or so, the teachers were felled and the insects controlling them killed.

"Well…it looks like our job is done. Why don't we go to your house and wait for the boys?"

Aya nodded in agreement and led the way to the apartment that she shared with her brother and sister. It seemed as if there was no need to wait for anyone, Kazuma was home with his company, among them an injured Yusuke and Suichi. Aya decided to ignore the fact that her school's heartthrob was in her house and instead focused on Yusuke, who was unconscious and sporting several cuts and bruises.

"Kazuma, go put him in my room and get the first aid kit."

"Right."

Once her brother was gone, Aya turned to Suichi.

"All right. I want explanations. Who are you, really?"

Suichi smiled but refused to tell her, irking the raven-haired girl.

"Fine. Don't tell me. You'd best get home to your own home, I'm sure your mother is worried."

"Of course. Good day, Aya."

"Good bye, Suichi. You can visit him tomorrow if you want too."

Giving a quick nod of his head, Suichi flashed her a smile and left. Slowly, Aya closed the door and sighed. Although Suichi's smiled often flashed through her mind since she had met him face-to-face, she had other priorities: namely, Yusuke.

"You like him," Botan giggled later that night.

"Who?"

"Yusuke. And Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"Suichi, I meant. I can see why."

"I've known Yusuke for years, so even if I DID like him, he only sees me as a little sister. As for Suichi, everyone likes him. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I do. So please don't bring the subject up again, Botan."

Dejected, but not discouraged, Botan complied and rolled over to get some much needed sleep, Aya's heavy breathing already filling the room.

**KRRR: Ugh! I'm a horrible person.**

**Hiei: Yes, you are.**

**KRRR: Shut up, midget.**

**Hiei: Hn. I look down on you. **

**KRRR: *glares* Anyway, I'm really sorry about the delay. I was having serious case of finals and then I just couldn't figure out where I left my pre-writing for this chapter and had to start over from scratch. Please R&R! Thanks. **


End file.
